


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, F/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocent enough. The club had all come out to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform, and Rachel decided that "appreciating the performance from different angles, Mr Schuester, would really add to the whole learning experience". And so that was how Rachel and Finn were watching from one side, while Quinn and him were hiding on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

It started out innocent enough. The club had all come out to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform, and Rachel decided that "appreciating the performance from different angles, Mr Schuester, would really add to the whole learning experience". And so that was how Rachel and Finn were watching from one side, while Quinn and him were hiding on the other.

The problem was, this hiding place was tiny. He was behind Quinn, his whole body trying not to touch her, but still feeling the heat radiating off her. She didn't move, looking at the stage, but her hair smelled like strawberries and he allowed himself to close his eyes for a second, smelling it. At that, she turned her head a little, and he opened his eyes in a panic, but she just locked eyes with him, one corner of her mouth smiling cheekily, before resuming her watching of the performance.

He sighed, thinking he was safe, when he felt her moving closer to him. Putting his hand on her waist, he tried to move her to his side, but he was already backed against a corner and she just seemed to see his touch as an encouragement. She rolled her hips a little, pressing against him, and he closed his eyes once more as he felt himself growing hard. She clearly noticed right away, and he thought he heard her moan amidst all the noise when she moved faster, pressing more and more, his cock pulsing against her ass.

She was wearing a skirt. He discovered that she wasn't wearing much more when she grabbed his hand behind her back and put it firmly between her legs, her arm brushing his cock on the way. He stretched to reach her from behind, his finger slipping inside her. She was already so wet, he whispered "god" as he touched her and started moving in her, feeling her almost dripping around his finger. She laid her head down on his shoulder so he could see her, and as she whispered "more" he slipped another finger in her, picking up the pace. She looked in his eyes and said "I want much, more more, Mr Schuester," not even bothering to whisper anymore.

He stopped for a moment, looking straight in her eyes. This was already illicit enough, but he still felt that fucking a student in public would be crossing the line. He removed his fingers at the thought, ashamed, but Quinn managed to sneak a hand down his pants. As she wrapped her fingers around him, all of his remorse dissolved - it had just been so long. He pushed in her hand almost without meaning to, and she squeezed a little and said "Come on, you know you want it" and it was over.

He grabbed her hips almost violently and bended his knees a little to be on her level. He entered her swiftly as she moaned, and it was so good, feeling a woman's warmth around him, and Quinn was so tight, and smelled so good, and she moved like she had done this way more often than he thought. His fingers were digging into her flesh, his thumbs lightly scraping her ass as he moved in her. His knees were hurting and he felt like an old, perverted man, but Quinn was rolling her hips and tightening around him and asking for more, faster, so he obliged. It felt like dancing. He buried his head in her hair as he came, filling her whole, as she moaned and became tighter than ever, vibrating around his cock.

After the show, when Rachel asked what he thought, he cleared his throat and said "uh, it was very- very good. They had great moves." Quinn smiled innocently at him and asked if she could hitch a ride back to school in his car.


End file.
